Scarred Match in Time
by NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry didn't know what happened last thing he remembers is waking in the Infirmary at Hogwarts, yet he doesn't know anybody or where he's at. He's over fifty years in the past. 1943 to be exact, Tom Riddle's sixth year at Hogwarts. Yet he has two reoccurring dreams, one about a graveyard and the other about a Blood Quill. SLASH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ This is also posted on AO3.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Harry woke as a scream nearly parted from his lips, sweat drenching his forehead from the terror. Nightmares, he knew nothing about. His past was a blank with only knowing that his mother and father had been murdered by a dark wizard, the same wizard to kidnap him to the graveyard where he suffered under Crucio. A spell that he was currently suffering the aftereffects of. And had somehow gained two scars, one on his right hand and the lightning shaped cut on his forehead. Harry slowly rose out of bed as his body slightly shook while he made his way out of the fifth year dorms and out in the hallways from the Gryffindor Common room. Predictably the first person he ran into was the Slytherin prefect, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Potter," Tom greeted the boy curtly, looking down at him. "What are you doing out of bed?" Just barely a flash of concern flickered through the mostly stone-hearted boy's eyes before it was masked with blankness

Harry had been lost in thought when he heard the older Slytherin and suppressed a slight flinch as his last name was said. There was a flash of a memory of someone yelling his last name and an image of a cupboard padlocked before it vanished. He didn't know what to make of any of it. Though nothing stopped his shaking form as he hesitantly looked up at the Slytherin's cold grayish-blue eyes as he left the question unanswered from the prefect in front of him.

"Harry, I asked you a question." Tom muttered harshly, half-heartedly glaring down at the boy. He took notice of the sweat dripping down him and sighed. "Have you gone and got yourself sick?" Tom grabbed his arm, his grip contradicting the harsh tone of his voice as he gently pulled Harry towards the infirmary. Harry blinked several times trying to remember what he had been asked where his mind came up with nothing. Though he didn't know what to think when Tom grabbed his arm, as his first impression was to struggle out of the man's grip. Even though his memories couldn't tell him why, the fight in him left as he let the Slytherin drag him to wherever he as heading. Tom pulled him into the infirmary, leading him over to one of the empty beds. "Sit there," Tom pointed to the bed, "the nurse stepped out to help a few students who kept throwing up slugs, she'll be back."

Harry squirmed under the prefect's intense stare as if he could read his mind before he glanced away as he sat in the bed. His eyes briefly closed as his memory brought up the nightmare he had not even an hour ago. Yet it was all it took for the young Gryffindor to let out a scream as he fell off the comfy bed and rested his back against the frame. Limbs returning to their original shaking state from the effects of the Cruciatus curse renewed.

"Harry?!" Tom reached out to touch Harry's shoulder softly, his eyes travelling along the younger one's face. The fifth year Gryffindor had his teeth and eyes clenched shut as if trying to ride away the pain to make it more bearable. The memory didn't resurface but the fifteen year old knew it would later if not tomorrow night if it wasn't the one about his parents murder. His breath was heavy as if he been running from death itself, which was a pretty close relation to the truth. But nothing could stop the shaking in his body at the moment. Tom gulped softly as he looked around at the other students temporarily housed in the room, thankfully they were all knocked out due to their different illness. "Harry, Harry, it's okay, you're okay..." Tom fumbled awkwardly as he tried to do this foreign action to him, which was comforting someone. He reached out and gave Harry a brief, stiff one-armed hug as he flushed a bit red as he did so. Harry unconsciously leaned into the older prefect, unaware that his breath had slowed down considerably. Though it didn't take the pain in his limbs away, the shaking eased up slightly as he tried to control his body from the momentarily relapse he had. His eyes flickered open as he muttered a quiet thank you though he was far from sleep. The pain kept him somewhat aware and more manageable with his eyes closed. "I'm okay. I'm okay." Harry mutters as if he's trying to convince himself.

"Maybe you should just relax... okay?" Tom murmured softly rubbing Harry's arm. He couldn't help himself as he felt a small shard of protectiveness pierce through the cold, rough exterior of his heart. Harry felt a slight tingle in his arm from the touch as his energy felt drained from his body. He wasn't sure what the older Slytherin meant by relaxing. But for once he felt like he could be safe which confused him all the more.

"Would you like some tea?" Tom whispered to the boy, looking down at him with a concealed twitch of a smile that most would take as a scowl. The Gryffindor's eyes slowly opened as his looked at the prefect. He almost had nodded his head before it exploded in pain. An image appeared in his mind of a woman in pink as she slowly shirred a cup of tea with an evil smirk on her toad face. The fifteen year old clutched his head as a whimper fell out before the last image was a quill on a desk faded from his mind.

Tom hugged Harry again, a little less awkwardly this time as he kept rubbing his arm in an effort to comfort the boy. "Or not... Would you like anything else then? Some sweets or something?"

Harry's voice sounded hoarse even to him as the tension eased from his body. "Sorry," he muttered loud enough to be heard. "I'd like that." As if prompted by something that his mind provided no evidence for, "You don't happen to have Butterbeer, do you?" Tom quickly made a mug of the famous drink that students loved so much. Appearing on the bedside table, handing it to eh younger boy without a word. Harry took the mug without question and brought it to his lips as warmth spread throughout. Though his grip had slackened, he managed to hold on to the drink before it slipped. Though Harry had briefly got to know the Prefect, the last thing he wanted was to anger the boy. Wincing as the crash was made as his left hand twitched from the scarred but legible words engraved harshly as if in reminder. Tom chuckled softly at the young boy's little accident, waving his wand to a nonverbal spell to clean up Harry. "Careful, you don't wan to get all covered in Butterbeer, do you now?" Tom shared his barely legible smile as before.

Harry flushed under Tom's gaze and was caught off guard as he caught the quirk of his lips. Not quite a smile but better than the usual cruel scowl or glare. But he still muttered a quiet sorry as he finished the drink that been summoned specifically.

"No need," Tom smiled a bit more as he sat down at the edge of the bed. "Anything else you might need?" Harry looked up at the prefect in complete shock from the floor, he had never know anyone to ask if he needed something. Just there, as the isolated Gryffindor. It was a weird concept but found he liked it and briefly wondered if he would actually get a sincere smile from the man that sat above him.

"Well?" Tom prompted Harry and giving him a slight tilt of his head.

Harry blinked several times before he tried moving his foot to find it anchored to the floor. Harry began to feel nervous before he tried to move his legs to see it had the same effect. Almost at the verge of freaking out before remembering Tom had asked if he needed anything which he thought this would be guaranteed for. "I can't move,' the young boy whispered.

"Well... Would you like for me to carry you somewhere? Or would you just wnat to stay in here?" The Prefect asked Harry kindly as his smile grew a tad wider. Harry almost blurted out, 'Why would you do that,' before he regained control of his tongue. The Gryffindor had no desire to return to Gryffindor tower. Yet he still blushed at the image of being carried by the Slytherin. "Can I stay here?"

"if that's what you prefer," Tom said as he made the now empty mug vanish. "Would you like anything else?"

The floor was starting to get uncomfortable as was the strain on his back from leaning it against the post of the bed for so long. "I don't want to go back to Gryffindor Tower but I can't get back on the bed either." Though Harry didn't say anything about being hungry, his stomach answered for him. Tom chuckled and helped Harry onto the bed, well more like picked him up and placed him on the bed before making a sandwich and some chips appear next to Harry. "There you go," Tom smiled.

Harry deeply flushed when he was picked up like a helpless child. Though thankful he was able to move his hands and arms unlike his lower body. He wasn't sure if he could face the embarrassment to be hand fed cause he wasn't able to move. Though the feeling faded as he caught the smile Tom aimed his way as a blush formed once more. Tom felt his heart give a slight flutter when Harry blushed, but pushed it down as he handed Harry the plate with food on it. "Do you think you'll be okay?" Tom asked softly.

Harry gazed at Tom wondering, would he be okay? In truth he wasn't exactly sure. But it was the first time someone asked him that, even without his memories. He slowly took a bit from his sandwich before responding. "I don't know." It was the most honest answer he felt like he could give. Tom nodded, twirling his wand about his fingers. "Well then we'll just have to wait and see, eh?" He smiled at Harry once more, standing up. Harry replicated Tom's smile as he nodded. Yet never realized how hungry he was till he finished the food that the Slytherin had got him. It was like he had not ate in weeks, which had hit him with a wave of confusion.

"Would you like some more before I go?" Tom chuckled, leaning against the bed post as he watched Harry with his now unusually warm eyes. Harry almost blurted out yes before his eye brows furrowed. Was he allowed to ask for more? Where had that thought come from? His eyes blinked a few times before his mouth worked before his mind caught up. "I'm allowed to have more?" was his shy response.

Tom furrowed his eyebrows as well, a concerned downward crook of his mouth appearing at Harry's words. "Of course you are... Why would you not be?"

"I.. I don't know... I feel like there's a memory there. But I just can't remember. I get flashes of some things. But nothing that rings any bells," Harry's words felt weak even to himself. He wasn't sure why he had asked that particular question. He lightly shook his head as an image of a door with five bolts and a cat flap flew in his mind and left just as quickly.

"You're always allowed to have more here, Harry." Tom made another sandwich appear with a slight flick of his wand. Tom's words created slight warmth as he tried to take them by heart. But he just couldn't understand why the concept was so foreign to him. IT made no sense like everything else appear to. What was so bad that he couldn't remember was the Gryffindor's thought as he took a slow bite of the sandwich he was given.

"Great! Now, I'll be off. I have hall that I have to finish monitoring, but if you ever need anything, come to me.. when not that many people are around, okay?" Tom glanced down at his shoes as he whispered the last part, not sure if he wanted to be associated as a Gryffindor's friend or not.

The fifteen year old boy slowly nodded as he let out a yawn. Harry understood behind the Slytherin's reasoning. Even without the memories the feud between the two hours still existed. Maybe not as legendary as in his time because the fact Tom Riddle was sorted in that house. Though a small smile graced Harry's features as he slumped on the soft bed. Due to his legs he couldn't get under the covers and fell asleep immediately. Before Tom walked off, he covered Harry up, making sure he was properly tucked in before returning to his prefect duties before he ran into the young Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Walls Breaking?

**AN: All rights go to J.K. Rowling as she's a total genius with this amazing series. Seeing as I don't own anything but the plot itself for this fanfiction.**

 **I'm trying to keep this in character as much as possible for Tom Riddle. So hopefully its not OOC. Read and Review and let me know what you think. Hope this is to your satisfaction.**

* * *

Tom had roamed the halls throughout the remainder of the night before returning to the Infirmary to check on the young Gryffindor.

Surprising for the first time Harry didn't dream of reoccurring memories that he had no knowledge of for the main part. Least till he was semi conscious as he imaged from the night about the woman in pink with a quill was twirling between her fingers like a wand had resurfaced and brought forth chills to the young boy. Not yet awake but enough to twist and turn in his sleep to be considered restless. The flashes of the quill and blood dripping from its tip kept playing like a broken record as the woman vanished as the pain remained.

Tom was there when Harry woke up the next morning, his eyes back to their usual stone cold color. "Morning Potter," he spoke softly.

Harry jumped back in his bed, not realizing how much room he didn't have before falling out. Though when trying to move his legs, they were very sluggish like they had no strength. Harry almost sighed, he knew it would happen until the remaining pain left his body.

Tom sighed and looked around to make sure no one else as looking as he quickly scooped the younger boy up, setting him down onto the bed once more. "Easy there, Harry." Tom whispered. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt more, eh?"

Harry snorted, "Trouble seems to follow me wherever I go..." The Gryffindor cut himself off. "I remember that, but how..." Harry sighed in irritation, "I'm never going to remember anything. Every time I think I do, its lost."

Tom walls began to crumble as he ruffled Harry's hair softly, giving him a brief smile. "You'll remember all of it one day, I'm sure."

Harry gave Tom a brief smile in return as he sighed in content as the fingers went through his hair. The motion felt foreign like nobody had ever done that before. But it didn't make sense, surely the relatives that took him in cared for him. Yet there lied a bitter taste on his tongue as he drove away those thoughts. All his memories seemed to cause him pain, something he preferred to avoid for a while. Tom continued to run his fingers through Harry's hair, pushing the sweaty strands away from his forehead.

Harry never leaned away from the touch, though he didn't know why in his dream that Crucio hurt so badly. It seemed like a regular spell till the dream had him experience the pain more than once; like knives driving in his skin and cut him open from the inside.

"Would you like to go down to the Great Hall for some breakfast or stay up here? I can go get you something if you would like." It was an offer that he would never made yet the older Slytherin spoke it to Harry softly, continuing to comfort him gently.

Harry laughed like a joke had been told, I doubt I can walk just yet. I can move, its just not very good." Harry ran his hand through his hair to keep in how frightened he was about what was happening around him.

"Well then I'll go get you something." Tom didn't smiled and stood up, stretching slightly and letting out a soft groan as his back popped. "Anything in particular you would like?"

The question caught Harry off guard. What was he supposed to say. He didn't know much anything about the life he was in. So he went for the honest truth, "I don't know," the words were spoken in a defeated tone.

"Muffin? Eggs? Toast?" Tom tilted his head in question, he wasn't sure what it was about the Gryffindor. Yet he felt like he could be trusted as small smile showed. Something he had never experienced in all his years at Hogwarts and get just a day of meeting the boy had let his guard down.

Harry blushed lightly in embarrassment, "Anything will be fine," he said softly. One thing he felt was true, he wasn't a picky eater. Though the reasoning would never be clear to him. Tom nodded and quickly walked off, grabbing some eggs, toast, bacon, and fruit before coming back to hand it to Harry. Harry did not grab the plateful of food offered, "Aren't you going to eat anything?" The Gryffindor asked instead. Grabbing the food like the other Gryffindors only made him feel nauseous.

"I already ate," Tom smiled, "Harry, you need some food. Just a few bites of the fruit?" The older Slytherin sat down beside Harry, placing the plate in his lap. He wasn't sure what it was that wanted to convince the young boy to eat, having the impression he wouldn't eat unless prompted or force fed.

Harry almost wanted to doubt Tom's words. Not sure if he told the truth, but he hadn't lied to him yet so it had to mean something. Though he felt like there was something Tom knew that he didn't which seemed impossible. Slowly did he ate the fruit and egg provided before he could stomach no more. There was something about the toast and bacon that seemed to be repulsive.

"Good boy..." Tom whispered, rubbing Harry's back after he was done. "See, not so bad..."

Harry smiled sheepishly though not quite leaning into the touch in case that would push the prefect to close off like when he first met him in the hallway no matter how delirious he felt cause of the dream. Tom pulled his hand away after a few moments, sighing as he ran that hand through his hair. "Now, you might need to get to class."

Harry blinked unsteadily at first, he twitched his leg. Weird... it seemed to be at full strength where moments ago it could barely move. Yet his magic tingled as if in pleasure, it was a foreign feeling to experience. Though there was the problem of not remembering, yet he knew he attended Hogwarts these past five years. How was he going to remember any of the material?

"Do you remember what class you have now?" Tom asked softly, tilting his head in question.

Harry didn't speak, how could he? It was like his memories had been wiped again, he knew he attended several of the classes. But there was nothing that gave him evidence of this. Tom sighed again and stood up, holding out his hand. "I think you have Astronomy now."

Harry let Tom pull him up onto his feet and was surprisingly steady. He knew his limbs had somehow regained strength, though the symptoms how it seemed to go back and forth confused him. He felt like his memories may be one of the sources of it. Probably didn't help his scarred hand felt like throbbing but paid no mind to it.

Tom led him to the Astronomy wing, making sure to keep some distance between him and Harry so no one would suspect anything. He may have started to be comfortable around the Gryffindor, that didn't mean he had to show it for all of Hogwarts to witness. He had a feeling in his mind that it would not take long for Harry unintentionally breaking through that barrier. Harry refrained from sighing, not like it would help his situation in any case. Though the castle felt familiar as he continued to follow the older Slytherin.

"If you want, I could stay in this class with you. I have a free period." Tom muttered as he got to the Astronomy class. Harry almost jumped at the idea, before gaining rational thought. What about the Gryffindors? He knew they disliked Slytherins in general and he was pretty much a loner in the house. Harry bit the inside of his lip before he slowly nodded. What more could they do to him?

Tom nodded and walked into the class, gaining a few hateful glares aimed from several fellow students as he leaned against the wall. Harry spared him a brief glance, as if in a silent thank you, elusive like a Slytherin. Nobody had to tell him Gryffindors were prejudice against its rival house. Proof could be shown for that. Though he noticed the heated glares at the prefect from his own house. They didn't pass him a glance like he was invisible. One moment during the lesson that felt uplifting was going over the constellation, Sirius. He knew it somehow, though no images came to mind. Tom just kept his position against the wall, not paying any attention except for a few hidden glances at the young Gryffindor. There was something about him...

Harry never said he recognized the name, though he had slightly hoped for an image to remind him why it seemed so familiar. Though he honestly could be glad the lecture was over as he trailed behind his house and looked up at the prefect once every person disappeared from view. Not like they would notice either way.

Tom nodded and walked up to his side, taking notice of the marks on the boy for the first time. "What happened to ya, Harry?" Tom asked softly. Harry grew confused for a second. What was Tom talking about, he knew he could be concerned for different reasons. The nightmares or the pain, not sure what he meant so he asked for him to elaborate. "What do you mean?"

"How did you get those scars?" Tom smiled, motioning to his forehead and hand.

Harry automatically tensed up as he cradled his scarred hand to his side like it could stay hidden. He had wanted to tell someone about his dreams but now he felt terrified when the opportunity came to his front door. Harry eventually loosened his muscles as he smiled gently back. "I still don't know exactly how it happened really. I get dreams of it all the time. I always hear a woman's scream before seeing a green flash of light. Though its been getting more details lately. Though its always someone in a black cloak with a snake like face." Harry's voice hardened, "It doesn't take much to figure out he killed my parents. I know the Killing Curse when you see someone drop to the floor dead"

Tom's face flashed with sympathy before it turned back to his usual blank expression. "I'm sorry to hear that.." Tom muttered softly and it seemed for once he actually meant it, "Now, next is Charms class. Would you like for me to walk you there as well? Or can you get there on your own without getting lost?"


	3. Walls Have Crumbled, At What Cost?

AN: I don't own anything as all rights go to J.K. Rowling as she's an absolute genius. Anything I do own is the plot for this fanfiction.

Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

Harry was surprised he dropped the conversation about his the scar on his hand, which made him feel disappointed. He wanted to know why he kept dreaming about a quill, he knew it had to do with his hand. Though he tried to hide a wince when his hand flared up. "I'd like that," the Gryffindor whispered softly.

The older Slytherin nodded and reached out, his fingers lightly brushing against the scars on Harry's hand before Tom pulled his hand away. "Sorry..." Tom whispered.

Harry stared at Tom almost like he never seen him before, the touch was so gentle and soothing. He rather liked it and just like that the pain from his hand was gone for the time being.

Tom flushed red as he looked away from Harry, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry... It's just when I led girls to their class I grab their hand..."

Harry's cheeks slightly heated to a pink,"Its just... that's never happened before. Any time there's been pain in my hand, it won't stop for several hours. I don't know why it stopped so suddenly now." Was the innocent response.

"Oh... Well..." Tom reached out and lightly grasped Harry's hand, interlocking their fingers loosely. The prefect wasn't sure why he wanted to hold the Gryffindor's hand, it just... felt right. Like there was a connection between them growing closer together, intertwined by fate. Harry's face grew a deeper red as he gasped lightly. Pleasant tingles seemed to spread throughout his body before smiling shyly.

"Can I do this..." Tom smiled slightly, looking down at the young Gryffindor

Harry nodded slowly at the Slytherin prefect that was currently holding his hand. Though the blush never did vanish from his cheeks as if on display.

Tom smirked slightly at Harry's blush, yet his face was just as bright red. "Great," the older boy muttered as he led Harry on to his next class on the second floor. Harry didn't expect to be suddenly pulled back inside the castle so suddenly since they were still in the Astronomy wing. But followed with it as a smile graced his lips.

Tom flushed darkly when a few people started to stare at this locked hands, his grip started to loosen. He was accustomed to stares but they were looking more intensely. Harry didn't pay no mind to the looks given as he strengthened the grip slightly before returning to it's original grip to let Tom know he was still there and that the students didn't bother him. The stares here back in time never bothered him since unknowingly he was accustomed to the looks for being the Boy-Who-Lived.

Tom held his hand tighter, the air about him growing more confident as he shut away the suspicious looks, even glares if he payed any attention. As if what Slytherin in their right mind would hold a Gryffindor's hand other to curse him. But if the younger Gryffindor could ignore, why couldn't the Heir of Slytherin do the same?

The young Gryffindor kept his smile as they roamed the endless hallways that was devoid of others, how he didn't get lost was beyond him even with the familiarity that seemed to follow him like it grew each passing moment. Though Harry suddenly stopped before pulling the Slytherin in the opposite direction, the boy wasn't exactly sure why he was going this way. Instinct had taken over as he showed the prefect the secret passageway to the Charms classroom and Transfiguration if needed. Harry used his free hand as he drew his wand from his Gryffindor robe before muttering, "Porticus Imago."

Tom chuckled and watched Harry. "I didn't think you'd know of this," as they journeyed through the wall and right behind the classroom gaining attention once more. Harry flushed, "I didn't either. It was like a map had formed in my mind telling me where to go. As if I knew it was there and needed to be reminded."

"That's interesting," Tom observed, a hidden smirk as he sat down.

Harry only nodded and didn't bother to reply as the lesson started. It was refreshing to his feeble mind. Like he knew the information and only needed to be reminded as if it was just a review. Weird...

Tom once again had paid no mind to the lesson itself as his attention had wandered back to the young Gryffindor. He wasn't sure what to make of the boy. In all the years that he'd grown up he was heartless and cold. And here someone he would first thing was rash and actually let him feel emotion. It was very startling to experience and yet he found he liked it. Dare he say he liked the boy, there was something about him that drew the Slytherin in. He could almost say their magic was intertwined, something he felt the second time he met the boy. He narrowed his eyes as if confirming his thoughts, it didn't know where it might lead but he wasn't going to let that boy go.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as they went over the summoning charm, Accio. It seemed familiar as his mind depicted a broom with a dragon behind it as it released scorching flames. Harry almost jumped from the intensity just as the lesson faltered. Tom didn't fail to notice the flinch as he placed a hand on the very boy's shoulder. "Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry didn't even realize the prefect had moved until he felt his touch. "Just a memory, it didn't tell me much though," he whispered knowing his peers wouldn't hear if they tried.

"Oh alright..." Tom rubbed Harry's shoulder softly, standing back up. "Come on, break time."

The Gryffindor perked up a little bit, as he stood from his seat not realizing the classroom was empty. Not sure if he could ask he did anyways, "Where are we going?"

"It doesn't matter to me, although the Black Lake is a great place to take a break and relax." The older boy smiled down at Harry, grabbing his hand again. It felt like second nature which almost made him jump at the revelation.

"Great Lake," Harry muttered to himself as if trying to catch another memory. A corner of Harry's lips twisted as his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. He felt like there was a passageway to get out to the grounds without notice but nothing seemed to occur to the boy. Giving up on trying to remember, he followed the Slytherin as he led him by hand. Looking confident despite that his hand was latched to a fifteen year old boy.

The Slytherin boy led Harry to the lake in a couple of minutes, sighing happily when he saw no one down at the bank. Tom sat down right at the water's edge, pulling off his robe before he sat. "Come sit Harry." He said to the young Gryffindor, patting the spot of ground next to him.

Harry almost hesitated not sure if he heard the older boy correctly. Sure Tom had held his hand almost like he treasured it. To anyone else he was nasty and cold and wondered how he managed to break down his protective walls as he made his way to the Slytherin and practically leaned against him. Tom wrapped his arm around the younger's waist, looking down at the boy's face briefly as his eyes lowered to glance at his lips before he turned his head and looked out to the water. He didn't know what it was but he wanted to lean in and shook his head to drive away the passing though. "I dare you to jump in," Tom joked, smiling down at Harry as his heart fluttered gently.

The Gryffindor softly laughed as he grinned. The boy felt content with the strong but not restraining arms around him as if they were protecting him. He fluttered his eyelids as he sighed in content. Feeling safe as he enjoyed the moment where they would remain uninterrupted as everyone else was in their common room for the day. Safe... it almost seemed a foreign concept to the teenaged Gryffindor. What could have happened in his life that had the thoughts he never felt safe?

Tom chuckled and held Harry closer unconsciously, idly running his fingers along the top of the younger boy's spine. He pulled one of his arms away to undo his tie, putting on his robe and then returning his arm back around Harry's waist. "Do you feel like returning to classes after break?" Tom had asked softly.

"No," the shy Gryffindor muttered. "But I know I have to. I should only have two left for today. I know one of them was Defense, I looked at my timetable when you had it earlier today."

"Alright..." The older boy sighed, resting his cheek on top of the young boy's head. He might as well do something worthwhile and magic always seemed to put him at ease as he pulled out his wand, putting together flowers to look like a small cat. Harry grew confused, was Tom saying they were staying out by the Lake and not to worry about going to his last two lessons. He knew the professors didn't put any blame on him, they all knew he lost all his memories. Never faulting him once for not understanding a previous topic that they learned as a first year or years past and simply revising.

Tom continued petting the charmed flower cat, his hand slipping from Harry's waist down to his hip by accident as he reached to grab a small nut for the cat to play with. "I guess we have to go back to them then?" Tom asked.

Harry did never notice the slip of hand as he had relaxed in comfort yet he felt a pleasant shiver run through his body. Odd... He literally bathed in feeling of Tom's magic surrounding him. Though he nodded briefly at Tom's rhetorical question.

Tom groaned slightly, tossing the nut behind him so the cat could chase after it. "Sometimes I really hate being a Prefect... Always having to do the right thing." Tom muttered, scooting back to his original spot close to Harry since he had to move to create the cat. Harry snickered quietly to himself as he tried to suppress his grin he knew that would line ear to ear. His eyes were shining like emeralds as he heard the Slytherin almost silently complain. It was heartwarming for the young lion.

Tom laid back onto the grass, the small kitten jumping onto his chest and nuzzling into his shoulder, causing him to laugh. "I always wondered why I was chosen to be a Prefect, in all honesty. I sometimes don't show up to class, I've done magic when school hasn't been in term. I was really surprised when I was chosen and surprised that I haven't been replaced yet."

Harry laughed along with the Slytherin, it was nice to hear. Though listened intently as he spoke with a calm and soothing voice. Though Harry had raised to rest on his knees so he wasn't positive how close the Slytherin would like him. A want ran through his thoughts to get closer but remained where he was, though never showed that he wasn't paying attention to his words as he trailed his forefinger down the flank of the kitten.

"I'm not the greatest of students," Tom chuckled, scratching the kitten's head. "But what's life without a little fun, hmm? All boring charms and Herbology lessons..."

"Herbology," Harry muttered to himself. The word was familiar enough though an image flew by of a Devil's Snare and a blinding flash of light before it was gone. Harry blinked a few times before his focus turned solely on the prefect lying on the grass like he had no worries in the world.

The older boy smiled up at Harry, unconsciously reaching out to run his finger across the scar on his forehead. The kitten jumped into Harry's lap as it purred softly. Harry didn't know what to expect when he felt skin brush his scar in what we call affection. But there was no pain if anything the young boy leaned more into the touch. It was pleasant as goosebumps ran along his back. Though Harry smiled down at the kitten who seemed perfectly content to lay down. Tom slid his hand through Harry's hair and sat up slightly, resting on his other elbow as he slowly started to lean forward before pausing and gulping, looking out at the water once again and pulling away from Harry.

Harry almost looked disappointed when Tom leaned away from him, yet he could feel the fingers that continued to massaged his scalp. It was comforting to be around the Slytherin and almost wished to feel his arms around him again. Eternally glad that Tom didn't insist on his studies, the thought of being around Gryffindors made his stomach clench. He particularly didn't want to be mocked for the loss of his memories again.

The Slytherin debated internally at the thought flitting back and forth through his mind, a blush creeping onto his neck. "Hey Harry...I..." Tom trailed off, not knowing how exactly to put his thoughts into words. Harry gazed intently at the older boy in front of him. He was never sure what to call the older Slytherin. But he didn't want to offend him by calling him Sir as he was only a year older than him. So he decided it was best to go by his first name. Though he had a nagging feeling that the prefect hated his given name. "What is it... Tom?"

Although Tom despised his given name greatly, he almost didn't mind it coming from the young Gryffindor's lips which should have scared him but didn't. "It's nothing Harry... Never mind..." Tom trailed off, softly stroking the sleeping kitten's spine. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He knew from the Slytherin's tone it was important. So what was so wrong that he felt the need to dismiss what he was going to say. "You wanted to ask me something, what is it? It had to be important." Was the soft reply.

"It's just... I don't want to... frighten you..." Tom whispered, looking down at the kitten in Harry's lap.

Harry stared defiantly into the young Riddle's eyes. Most would say they were blank and held no emotion as a typical arrogant Slytherin. An answer that Harry would say as untrue. Maybe the saying eyes lead to the soul rang true. "Why would you frighten me?" was the gentle whisper.

"Because I'm some nasty Slytherin who should hate Gryffindors, just like they should hate me... But right now... I want to kiss one..." Tom admitted softly, turning away from Harry slightly.

Harry almost looked offended when Riddle insulted himself. His look grew hard, "What the matter with you being part of Slytherin house? Its not like you're evil, just cunning and ambitious. Though I have yet to see my house be courageous." Harry's own words almost threw him for a loop, where had they come from? Though Harry was surprised by Tom's last omission about kissing him. He almost told the Slytherin that he would not mind, almost craving it. It should have scared him after barely knowing the Prefect, that he felt this want so deeply to the boy in front of him while his magic appeared to yearn for the same.

"Yes well... Everyone else sees us as something evil... And because I've heard it for about seven years of my life, it's hard not for it to become the truth..." the Slytherin boy picked the cat up off of Harry's lap and laid it down on the ground, giving it one last pet before the flowers untangled themselves apart and once again stuck into the ground. "And as for me... kissing you... forget about it, it was a silly request."

Harry never wavered his gaze from the Slytherin that seemed to be a bit put out. When the prefect spoke a vision began to hit the boy's mind without causing any pain, it was surreal. Though his eyes lit up as it replayed his own sorting. But the boy feared he was losing Tom as he was being more open to him and starting to close off his emotions again. Harry rose so he could be in front of the Slytherin as he sank back to the ground before grasping his hands, intertwining them. Harry wasn't sure why he was so entranced by this man, but he was not going to lose this opportunity. "It's not a silly request, not to me."

Tom for once showed his emotions, he felt vulnerable as he bit his lip lightly and looked up at the young boy. His heartbeat quickening as he stared into the boy's eyes. "It wasn't...?" The Slytherin asked Harry softly, his blush growing on his cheeks, he should be felt embarrassed to express himself this open but it wasn't the case. Harry let a goofy grin of happiness light up his face as he lightly shook his head at the Slytherin. Though it was strange, this confident Slytherin who had the image projected he didn't care about anything, had his emotions out in the open. He was practically defenseless for the young Gryffindor that was before him. Tom was clearing showing his nerves yet only for him, it touched Harry to know that he cared despite the shortness of time as he kept the goofy grin that was slipping through.

Tom's nervous expression morphed into a first ever light, happy one as he looked into the young Gryffindor's eyes. "well... I have a question then... Can I kiss you...?" He asked Harry softly, defined cheekbones darkening despite most of the nerves he got over. Harry's face lit with a blush from the question as he slowly nodded yes as his answer, unsure if he be able to answer without becoming a blubbering mess. His eyes were still shining like a fire burning with intensity. Tom's eyes were almost radiating in... happiness? If you would call it that with all the emotions swirling everywhere. It was breathtaking to behold.

Tom slowly leaned forward, gently placing his lips over Harry's in a soft, sweet and almost hesitant kiss. The Gryffindor had leaned in slightly as their lips tentatively touched lightly. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and focused on just feeling. Moving a little closer to keep the distance as he thought he caught a flavor of chocolate. The Slytherin gently held Harry's waist, putting a little more strength into the kiss as he closed his eyes. Sparks flew up Harry's body when Tom held his waist as their lips caught the tiny moan as his hands hesitantly moving up to the prefect's hair. Thinking Tom would tell him or not if the action wasn't wanted as his fingers slid into his silky hair that was soft to the touch.

Tom let out a light groan against the younger's lips as he pulled Harry even closer, lightly running the tip of his tongue across Harry's lower lip. Harry was almost straddling the Slytherin while still on his knees while locked in the kiss. So close that he could be sitting in his lap. Though let out a gasp as he felt the tongue trace his lower lip, parting them ever so slightly. The older Slytherin pulled him down into his lap, gently sliding his tongue into the younger's mouth as his hands slid down, grasping his thighs gently.

The Gryffindor let out an audible groan in the Slytherin's mouth as his cavern was thoroughly searched. His eyes not opening once as his grip tightened in the prefect's hair before loosening again as he let out a content sigh through his nostrils at the touch. Tom pulled away after a few moments so he could breath, panting lightly as he rested his forehead against the younger boy's neck. The fifteen year old was in a similar state, though breathing more heavily. He never dreamed that Tom could kiss like that so much that his brain was in a frenzy. The phase 'he took my breath away' was ringing true as a blissful smile displayed on his face. It was no wonder the words so audible were heard, Wow..."

"Wow indeed," Tom chuckled breathlessly, rubbing Harry's lower back as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Mmm," Harry mumbled. He tucked his feet behind his legs as he grew more comfortable resting in Tom's lap after their passionate kiss. Though it wasn't uncomfortable, his head was leaning against the boy's chest as he sighed happily.

"Still wanna go back to class?" Tom chuckled softly, laying back on the grass and taking Harry with him. Tom pulled Harry into his side and held him protectively.

"Not really," Harry muttered into the Slytherin's chest. As his head was still resting on his chest like a pillow he didn't want to let go.

"Let's just stay here then, hmm?" Tom murmured, playing with the ends of Harry's hair gently.

"I'm fine with that," the Gryffindor muttered. He knew he already missed over half if not all of defense. Something his mind couldn't care about, anything to stay away from the rest of his house mates. Though the thought was pushed out his mind, it wasn't worth the aggravation and focused on spending time with the Slytherin Prefect. The Slytherin boy smiled and held him closer, kissing the younger's forehead softly. "Hey Harry... Can I ask you another question?"

Harry folded his arms and tucked them under his chin as his head tilted up and gazed up at the Prefect. Who held all his attention, "What is it?" While his tone held a curious tone.

Any other time the Slytherin would never dare use these words. But he wouldn't let the Gryffindor slip from him. Pushing him to say the words yet they didn't pain him as he thought. "Dare to be mine?" Tom whispered as a smirk graced his lips as if he wasn't asking a Gryffindor out while looking down at the young boy.

The Gryffindor's head tilted slightly to the right, something most wouldn't notice. True he never expected that Tom would so bluntly ask him as his boyfriend. The boy was unnaturally proud, though with the openness he shared with Harry it wasn't so surprising. The Slytherin was unmistakable powerful and he could feel that in Harry, despite his curiosity of the boy. Yet Harry was secretly enthralled that he meant so much to the older male to not close off like so many others. The fifteen year old slowly nodded his head, "I'd love that."

"I'm never going to let you go, Harry Potter," Tom grinned down at the fifteen year old, an action he would never let any Slytherin witness.

Harry stared at Tom's grin for a few moments before catching himself. "Did you ever wonder about if you never found me in the Gryffindor corridor and brought me to the Infirmary?"

"Yes.. and I'm glad that I was wandering around that night..." The older Slytherin smiled down at his... boyfriend, kissing his cheek softly. The feelings were new but not unwanted and constantly had the urge to proclaim that the boy was not to be touched by anyone that was not himself.

If Harry had his memories he would have wondered why everyone always thought Tom Riddle soon to be Voldemort was incapable of love. So the Gryffindor laughed softly, "I can already see it now, all the other houses cowering from your glare. Yet are wary when they see me with you like they think I'm going to get cursed." The Gryffindor was smirking as the thought was rather amusing.

Tom laughed softly and held Harry closer. "When anyone looks at you wrong, they won't just have a few curses to deal with."

Harry's eyes shone brightly as a thought occurred to him. In an attempt to tease the older male, "Yet you were so wary to hold my hand like it was going to bite this morning?" An eyebrow rose as he tried to hold back a smirk as a smile had replaced it. Had Harry looked in the mirror he would say his expression closely matched Professor Snape who had he used his smirk.

"Well that was before I asked you to be mine now wasn't it?" Tom chuckled softly, gently tapping the younger boy's nose.

The Gryffindor half heartedly glared at the older boy though he refused to admit it to the Slytherin. He lowered his arms so they rested above his head slightly under his arms. So he secretly hid his smile from view. Tom chuckled and kind of straddled Harry, gently removing his arms from his face. "Isn't that right?" Tom laughed softly.

"Prat," Harry muttered. Though his tone indicated he was teasing if the blush was anything to go by as it continued to redden. Tom chuckled and kissed Harry's brightened cheeks, nuzzling his neck.

It felt so weird to feel so much affection yet enjoying it. Secretly enthralled that not one person had Tom felt deserved his attention. Yet as a Gryffindor, an icon that most all Slytherins had come to hate. Though a line kept running in his mind, 'Snake in a Lion's Den."

"Are you afraid of what others will think...?" Tom asked, kissing the side of his neck.

The Gryffindor almost turned his head to look at the prefect. But didn't want to lose the feel of his lips getting closer to his sensitive spot. "Not really... Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have always got along with Slytherin. I doubt they will make it a big deal as you're a prefect as well. Though I'm not sure about the Gryffindors. I've always been a loner in that house, I doubt that would change. To be honest I don't care what they think. You chose to be with me not them." It was times like these the young Gryffindor almost appeared as a Ravenclaw with his logic.

Tom nodded and kissed up and down Harry's neck softly, his teeth lightly pressing against the younger's skin as he did so. The Gryffindor lightly groaned as the Slytherin's lips had trailed at the nape of his neck, lightly behind his earlobe. The groan from hitting one of his sensitive spots, just by blowing air could he have melted against his lean body. Tom smirked and paid more attention to that spot, sucking on it lightly. He pulled away briefly to whisper into Harry's ear, "If you ever feel like I'm going too far, tell me, okay? I won't get angry if you want me to stop." The Slytherin boy then returned to sucking and nibbling on that spot behind Harry's ear.

Harry could barely nod his head in acknowledgement. His mind losing all coherent thought as he lightly groaned Tom's name, though could easily be heard as a moan. "Oh Merlin," he muttered. His body had full of melted like putty in the Slytherin's embrace. No thoughts of wanting to know what memories he lost, classes, students, or professors. Only the male that not so long ago asked to be his boyfriend.

"I don't want to push you but unless you say the word... I don't think I'll be able to stop..." Tom muttered as he gently pushed Harry to lay flat on the ground, the older Slytherin on top of him. Harry blushed heavily hearing the under meaning. "I don't mind the kissing, though can we wait on doing more. I don't want to rush into anything and ruin what we have." The thought of doing more with the Slytherin sent a thrill through him. But he wasn't going to mess up what he had with the boy above him. Despite the insecurity that the prefect would grow tired of him if he allowed it to go too far in a short time frame.

"Of course we can wait, love." Tom smiled softly, leaning down to kiss his lips gently. "I don't want to ruin this either."

Harry leaned forward so his elbows could support himself as his lips were pressed more firmly and slowly moved them. Slow and sweet but just as passionate even without the kiss deepened. Proving the affection was not just show but something more. Tom smiled against the younger's lips, keeping the kiss innocent enough yet passionate as he rubbed Harry's side with care. Harry didn't move to break the kiss as he focused on the feelings that it evoked. The feel of the Slytherin's magic washed all over him, it was deathly powerful and almost wondered why he concealed the intensity all the time. Then he knew why, wizard and witches would start to fear since he was a Slytherin. Always fearing what they didn't understand. Though his mind was going by thoughts fast, the emotion in the kiss never faltered.

Tom was the one to break the kiss yet again to breathe, panting more heavily this time. They shared a content silence between themselves before the Slytherin whispered to Harry, "Do I scare you?"


End file.
